January 3, 2017 Smackdown results
The January 3, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 3, 2017 at the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida. Summary Ahead of his Intercontinental Championship defense against Dean Ambrose, The Miz and Maryse kicked off SmackDown LIVE still looking for an apology for Renee Young’s now infamous slap to The A-Lister two weeks ago. However, all the A-Lister got for his efforts was a very perturbed Lunatic Fringe, who emerged looking for a fight. Maryse quickly stood in the way of her husband and slapped Ambrose as Miz watched on with glee from the apron. Eventually, everyone, even Showoffs, reach their breaking point. After both men came up just short against AJ Styles in the WWE Championship Triple Threat Match one week ago, Dolph Ziggler and Baron Corbin squared off one-on-one. In spite of a valiant effort from The Showoff, the ongoing theme of Ziggler's time on SmackDown LIVE played out once again, snatching defeated from the jaws of victory, allowing himself to get too caught up in the moment, getting hit with End of Days for the Corbin win. After the match, Corbin attempted to inflict more punishment on Ziggler by assaulting him with a steel chair. Corbin's nemesis Kalisto ran down to the ring to help The Showoff by successfully stopping the attack. However, even though the fresh Kalisto was able to vanquish The Lone Wolf out of the ring, Ziggler appeared irate when the luchador helped him to his feet and then, shockingly, Ziggler superkicked Kalisto before exiting the ring. After the contest, Ziggler also got into a scuffle with Apollo Crews backstage who was attempting to stick up for his friend Kalisto. The curious case of La Luchadora continues on SmackDown LIVE. Two weeks ago, Becky Lynch disguised herself as La Luchadora to defeated SmackDown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss in a non-title match. However, last week, another La Luchadora showed up to cost Lynch her SmackDown Women's Championship Match against The Wicked Witch of WWE. This week, it would be simple, Lynch would take on La Luchadora straight up ... or, at least we thought. As the contest wore on, Lynch began to gain momentum and picked up the victory with the Dis-arm-her after La Luchadora reemerged from underneath the ring. However, following the contest, Lynch was able to pry the mask off the “new” La Luchadora to reveal none other than SmackDown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Shockingly though, another La Luchadora appeared, dressed exactly like the first. Now this “new” La Luchadora and Bliss were able to double team and ground The Irish Lass Kicker. How do you say “the plot thickens” in Spanish? It started out as business as usual as SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan moderated the Royal Rumble WWE Championship Match Contract Signing between WWE Champion AJ Styles and John Cena for their match at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. Both Cena and Styles were incredibly passionate, with Styles proclaiming he had no respect for the 15-time World Champion and Cena confidently declaring that he was the more passionate Superstar and would defeated The Phenomenal One at Royal Rumble. The two Superstars signed the contract without coming to blows, a rarity in WWE ... but then out came Baron Corbin. The Lone Wolf announced that he was not only entering the Royal Rumble Match this year, but promising to win it to main event WrestleMania. He then added that he wasn't defeated in the WWE Championship Triple Threat Match last week either. Tensions escalated quickly between Cena and Corbin, which allowed Styles to blindside Cena as he was focused on The Lone Wolf. The Phenomenal One then exited and Corbin talked some trash as Cena laid prone on the mat. The odd, dare we say, romance (?) between Carmella and James Ellsworth continues to blossom on SmackDown LIVE. Carmella, who has continually consoled Ellsworth during his recent string of hardships, asked the chinless wonder to accompany her for her match. Their unique kinship developed even further when Ellsworth intentionally helped The Princess of Staten Island pick up the victory over NXT Supersar Aliyah (in her SmackDown LIVE debut) by holding Aliyah's foot when she was on the middle rope with the referee distracted. From there, Carmella was able to catch Aliyah with a superkick which was quickly followed by the Code of Silence for the win. Has 2017 found its first new “it” couple? The new SmackDown Tag Team Champions ain’t messing around. Fresh off their breakthrough title win last week, Jason Jordan & Chad Gable got right back on the saddle to square off against Breezango in a non-title match. Jordan & Gable kept their hot streak going, bringing an offensive onslaught to Tyler Breeze & Fandango. The champions looked as crisp as ever, ultimately finishing off Breeze with Grand Amplitude in near-record time for the win. After the contest, The Wyatt Family appeared on the TitanTron to warn the new champions that they would be coming for them next week. Nikki Bella and Natalya’s war of words continued as the two spiraled into deeper hostility as they slung insults each other's way on SmackDown LIVE. The Queen of Harts continued to question Nikki's values and ascent while Fearless Nikki implied that Natalya was only where she was in WWE because of her uncle, WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart. This escalated into Natalya claiming she is better than her uncle and that one day Nikki's boyfriend John Cena would leave her and that she would die alone. Those were indeed fighting words, as Nikki hauled off on Natalya with a huge forearm, knocking Natalya down and out. Following their confrontation in the ring earlier in the evening and then Maryse slapping Renee Young backstage, the stakes were raised even higher for The Miz and Dean Ambrose's Intercontinental Championship Match. Ambrose was a house of fire right out of the gate, bringing furious flurries of offense to Miz both in and outside of the ring. The A-Lister was able to gain control, however, when Maryse was able to distract The Lunatic Fringe. From there, the two Superstars put forth a thrilling and brutal contest that kept the WWE Universe on its toes. Maryse tried to pull a fast one by slapping Ambrose, clearly looking for a disqualification, but instead Ambrose pleaded with the referee to simply eject Maryse, which is ultimately what occurred. From there, The Lunatic Fringe survived an assault with the Intercontinental Championship behind the referee's back, then reversed a Skull-Crushing Finale into Dirty Deeds to defeated Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. Results ; ; *Baron Corbin defeated Dolph Ziggler (13:39) *Becky Lynch defeated La Luchadora by submission (2:04) *Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) defeated Aliyah by submission (2:51) *American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) (0:31) *Dean Ambrose defeated The Miz © (w/ Maryse) to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (14:17) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Maryse slapped Dean Ambrose 1.3.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Baron Corbin v Dolph Ziggler 1.3.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.12.jpg Becky Lynch v La Luchadora 1.3.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.18.jpg AJ Styles & John Cena’s official Royal Rumble Contract Signing 1.3.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.24.jpg Carmella v Aliyah 1.3.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.30.jpg American Alpha v Breezango 1.3.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.36.jpg Nikki Bella and Natalya had words 1.3.17 Smackdown.37.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.38.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.39.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.40.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.41.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.42.jpg Dean Ambrose v The Miz 1.3.17 Smackdown.43.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.44.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.45.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.46.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.47.jpg 1.3.17 Smackdown.48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #907 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #907 at WWE.com * Smackdown #907 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events